Sacrifice
by hikarimoon1029384756
Summary: Ed finally realizes he loves Winry, but on the day of their wedding, tragedy strikes and Ed loses all his memories, including those of Winry, what chances will Winry take to get his memories back? Will it cost her her life? I changed the title from THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. EdxWin! Rated T to be safe, but might change later.
1. Confessions

**Me: Hi everyone! I just finished my first chapter! Woo Hoo!**

**Edward: What's so great?**

**Me: Shut up short stuff. Do the Disclaimer.**

**Edward: Short stuff! Who you calln someone so short that you can't them huh?**

**Me: Edward… **

**Edward: Alright! Hikarimoon1029384756 does not own Fullmetal alchemist. Thank god…**

**Me: What! Shorty… come back here! Enjoy the story! **

Edward's POV

I squirmed uneasily in front of Winry's door. I had a question. A question that would change both our lives forever. I remembered what Riza had told me…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Riza, I have a question for you…" The sniper tilted her head in a way that reminded me of her dog, Black Hayate. "Yes, Edward? What would you like to know?" I hesitated a moment, then accidentally blurted out, "I- I'd like to know the proper way to propose to a girl!" My hand flew up to my mouth. "Damn, I wasn't supposed to just blurt it out. Sorry, I'll be making my way back home right now…" Riza's mouth creaked open into what seemed like a small smile, but morphed its way into a loud laugh. I could feel my cheeks burning up as I shuffled uncomfortably towards the door. Attempting to contain herself, the blonde stretched out her arm as if to pull me back. "Edward, come on! Sit down and let's talk! I'm sorry for laughing, it's just, you sound so nervous! Relax a bit." Reluctantly, I made my way to the couch and plopped down. "Fine…" Riza sat down across from me and drank some coffee. "Edward, may I ask who the special girl is?" She was prying. I could tell from her expression. Shaking my head, I said, "No way in hell I'm telling you. You'll spill." Sighing, Riza asked, "It's Winry, isn't it?" My mouth was hanging wide open. "H-how did you know!" Riza frowned and replied, "Really Ed, it's written all over your face. It's so obvious! You know, she likes you too so, just be yourself. She'll appreciate it."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Just as I was about to turn the doorknob, I ran face to face with the beautiful girl whom I loved. "Ed! What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!" I examined her clothes. She was wearing a sparkling silver-blue mini dress with a matching choker and heels. I squinted my eyes. "Might I ask where you're going?" Winry's entire face lit up like a chandelier. "There's a party over in Central. Sheska invited me! Are you going too Ed?" Staring at the ground in disappointment, I shook my head and began walking away. "Ed, if you came here to tell me something, tell me. The party isn't until midnight. It's only 11 right now. A stream of relief rushed back towards me. I stepped in front of the dazzling spark in my life and knelt down on my auto mail knee. "Winry, I loved you from the moment we met, and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life alongside with you. So, after all these years, I've finally gathered enough courage to ask you… to be Mrs. Winry Elric!" I grabbed a black velvet box out of my coat pocket and held out a gleaming sapphire stone embedded in a circle of diamonds. Winry's mouth curved up in a gigantic smile as she realized what I'd just asked. "Ed! It's beautiful! Of course I will! I've waited my whole life to hear those exact words! I love you!" I picked her up and spun her in circles. "Winry, I love you, too!"


	2. Hallways

**Oh my god! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time. I've been busy so don't kill me! I'll try to update this more frequently from now on. I need reviews so if I don't get reviews, I won't continue this! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned fma, it wouldn't have ended.**

Winry's POV

I couldn't believe Ed just asked me that! "Ed, put me down!" I glanced briefly at his handsome face. For the first time in my life, I saw the sparkle in his eyes again. I could feel his beautiful golden eyes, staring deep into my soul. His shiny blonde hair framing his face in a way that could only be called pure perfection. His mouth curving into a grin that only he could manage.

"Ed, seriously I mean it!" I reached into my purse and grabbed a wrench and threw it onto his head. "Ow! Winry! Where did that thing even come out of? God! Is that any way to treat your fiancé? " At the sound of his words, my mouth curved into a smile almost as big as his (If that's even possible) and I kissed him on the cheek. I could feel him turning red, but after a while, he embraced me and held my waist. We separated as a man in the hallway yelled, "Hey you two lovebirds, smooch somewhere else!"

Ed's POV

I could feel her warm, soft lips brushing over mine as her shining ocean blue eyes closed. That's when I realized we were still in the hallway. "Dammit! Winry! We're still in the hallway! Didn't you hear that guy?!" We both pulled away as fast as we could. Winry checked her wrist-watch. "Ed, it's already 12 o'clock! Let's announce our engagement at the party! That would be the perfect place!" I nodded and plastered a grin on my face. "Yeah! Let's hold it as soon as possible! How long does it take to get ready? Two days?" Winry's face seemed to blow up. "Two days? Edward Elric, 2 days to send out invitations, buy outfits, and order everything? You have got to be kidding me! " Immediately realizing she'd need more time, I managed to reply," How about a week?" Winry suddenly smiled in a childish way, much like she used to when she got an idea. "Edward Elric, a week? Give me one day."

**Sorry that was so short! I have some major writers block. Any ideas? Was that good? Bad? Criticism is encouraged! **


	3. author's note

Author's note

I'm so sorry you guys for making you wait so much! I'm really busy right now and I really don't want to disappoint you so I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for not fucking writing a stupid chapter! I'll try to update it when I get the chance. Again, so sorry!- hikari


	4. Weddings

**Omygod! You guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like AGES, but things are super hectic right now and I'll be posting less often. Enjoy while this lasts!- hikari. And special thanks to **CeilPhantomhive255, DaChloeZ, jascak9, jaclynkaileigh, bloodynessie, Siren Air, LilMexx ** and everyone else who reads and reviews for supporting this story or else I would have quit. Honest.**

**Sadly, I don't own fma. If I did, the story would not be as good. **

**Winry's POV (Italics are thoughts)**

** BEFORE THE WEDDING**

_Oh my god! Everything is perfect! I am so happy right now! Even more than when stupid Ed calls, but anyways, back to a happier topic. I think I look beautiful, I'm sure Ed would agree with me. The dress… it is flawless. Actually, Riza lent me hers, (EEEK! She and Roy are married!) but still, the condition of it was very… Riza._

_It was white, this clean, ivory color and the material was smooth satin. It was bedazzled too, near the bodice and sweetheart neckline. I was surprised Riza had wanted this much bling when I went to their wedding (Ed only went for Riza, not "Colonel Bastard"), but I thought I had to admit, it looked good on her. _

_I step out of the dressing room feeling as good as I (think) I looked. I could hear Ed's voice from his room down the hall, all that screaming and yelling, who else could it be? I was sure Al was trying to calm him down. Good luck with that. I mean honestly, on our wedding day, couldn't Ed just TRY to be normal. _

"I guess that wouldn't really be the guy I like though, would it?"

"What are you saying Winry?"

I jump backwards in a jerky type of movement. Oh my god Ed was there! Wait, if Ed was there then who was in that room…

"Winry, if something's wrong you should tell me. Hell, is Colonel Bastard here? Damn Winry, why would you invite him?"

I brush off my dress (Riza's dress) and reply in a calm, sophisticated way.

"Ed, Roy kindly invited us so get your damn ass out there and be polite!" Cue the wrench! BOOM!

"Geez Win, calm down." I take a deep breath in.

"I know, Ed. I'm j-just nervous okay? Nothing big. You don't have to worry so much all the time. This should be a happy moment, a time for you to relieve your past if only, if only for a day. You've suffered enough, all I've ever wanted you to do is to be happy. All I wanted you to do was… was to smile again. Ever since your mom… left, I haven't seen a genuine smile. You make all these alchemy stuff and you try so hard to make other people happy, but don't you know? All we want is for you to be happy. So please, all I want today… is for you to be happy and enjoy our wedding. Okay, and we can have some fun if you know what I mean."

"I like where this is going. Alright, but I'll do that, but only for you, got it?"

I smile mischievously.

"Got it."

Ed stares at me as if he's anticipating something.

"Ew! No! Ed! We are not doing that right now! My hair will get messy! You know how long this took my stylist? I can't just brush it out!

"Fine. I'll wait. Aren't you the same as always, stubborn."

I let him slide. After my speech, I'm too annoyed to argue with him.

**WEDDING**

(I'm going to skip all the ceremony part and stuff, and I'll fast forward time to after the "Do you take blah blah blah" Italics are thoughts)

_Why does the preacher talk so much? I mean honestly, who really listens to this stuff when something this exciting is going on! Blah blah blah. Look! I think I hear someone snoring. Is it Roy? Granny? Oh wait, I think that's Ed. Oh, Ed._

"Ms. Rockbell?"

_Oh my god! He must have asked me something!_

"Yes? I'm sorry, I uh… zoned out."

I hear some people in the crowd, laughing as if I'm humoring them! Oh how I wanted to WRENCH them. I hear the preacher use his boring voice again.

"So you, Ms. Winry Rockbell take Mr. Edward Elric to be your husband?"

"Yes."

"And do you Mr. Edward Elric take Ms. Winry Rockbell to be your wife?"

_This is it! We will be married after this one word!"_

"Y-" but Ed never got to finish that one word. Or any other one after that one.

**Sorry to leave you hanging here, but I felt like this was a good part to stop. (And I don't know what's going to happen after this. Yet) **

**Was this good? Yes? No? Feedback please! Criticizing or not. I will only continue this if I get reviews! Thank you so much guys!**


	5. Mini Mei

**Hi guys! I realize I'm really bad at making chapters long, so my goal is to write 1,000 words in this chapter (not including author's notes) without rambling. Please don't kill me for not being the best at this. Thank you and I really appreciate all of the people who review and read this! I will try to make my chapters longer as I progress!**

**Winry's POV **

_I watch him fall, at first I see his eyes widen in shock, but gradually, they close, those beautiful golden orbs finally disappear and I was afraid that they'd stay that way forever. I don't even realize the situation until my eyes trail down to his muscular, toned chest, where his rumpled up tuxedo is stained with a color I'd seen too much- red. It doesn't click yet for me, not until it seeps through and shows itself. He's bleeding, Ed's bleeding. _

"Ed! Ed! Are you ok? Damn it, say something! Please Ed, please." I find myself kneeling next to his lifeless limp body, searching for a pulse, his face almost almost completely drained of color. My vision's blurry, and I can't see his wound clearly.

"Ed, please. You can't do this to me. Not now, not ever."

I get no reply. I hear Riza in the background, saying something in that soothing voice of hers, the voice that can calm almost anything down. I snap my head back.

"What! What are you telling me to do? Ed's not waking up." I feel tears streaming down my face, I know I look like a mess with my make- up smudged and ruined, but I could care less about how I looked. All I could think of was Ed. Why did this have to happen to him? Hasn't he already gone through enough pain? I don't understand. He always said everything could be explained through science, and everything has a reason, but I will never understand it. I will never see a reason for killing. In reply, I see this stern face, almost trying to see through me.

"What! Why are you so calm?"

"Winry, he's alive. Ed's been through things much worse than this. This was a mere gunshot. I … I should know after killing so many the exact same way. He's going to be fine, that I'm sure of. I'm sure just fucking mad at the bastard who did this to him."

_Wait, Riza's right, someone did this, I'm sure it's not an accident. This is a wedding, no one just randomly brings a gun in, especially not someone that's as skilled as this person. Their aim was pretty good to have hit so near the heart._

"Who the hell did this! Huh? Who?" I was desperately screaming at people who'd, in shock, forgotten how to respond. "Who?"

I felt another person violently shaking next to me, obviously in the state I was in, maybe even worse.

"Al, are you alright?" He nods, still shaking tremendously from the sight, but he'd stopped crying. It really was a sight to behold though, I'm sure. A handsome young man with tousled hair, covered in nothing but blood, and a traumatized girl in a blood- stained wedding dress. My eyes search the room, for any evidence, any type of proof that this was just one big mistake, that though it was a terrible tragedy, there wasn't anyone that was after Ed. Nobody after him, after us. I watch as people rush by me to take Ed to the hospital. One by one, they set him gently on the stretcher and out of the corner of my eye, I see his gold. His eyes were open and staring at me as if he were to tell me once again that everything was fine, but a second later, they were hidden from the outside world again.

Red. I see so much red. Caressing his face and my hands. Suddenly, I see a little Xingese girl, somewhere around the age 9 in the back of the building, looking satisfied and not a single trace of sadness was shown on her finely tanned face. She resembled Mei so much it was like she was her younger sister. I wonder if Al noticed that. But I know it's not Mei. Mei was in Xing, in her village. She was too far from here to know what was happening. No, this little girl is a stranger. I expect to find her scared, a hell lot more than me considering she's so young, but instead, I see her holding a gun in her lowered hand, one that you could see was still smoking at the tip ever so slightly if you saw it at the right angle. I was at the right angle.

_What does this mean? Why, why would she have any reason to kill Ed? What did he ever do?_

"Why! Why would you do this? Do you know what you did, do you even realize how easily you could've taken someone's life away? What did he do to you? You have some reason right? Ed says everything always has a reason." Nobody else knew what I was screaming at. She was hidden away from sight now, but I've seen her already, I know she's guilty. She smiled. A smile that would have been so cute and adorable and innocent to everyone else, but to me, it was as if she was evil in another form. (_This is a hint as to who she is. Wink Wink._)

**BANG! BANG BANG BANG! **

_Three more shots were fired and one by one, I see people falling, not nearly as hard as Ed, but the THUD confirmed their death or a terrible wound. I feel as if my whole world was shattering apart, like pieces of glass breaking on impact. And this all was caused by this one kid. I see Roy, Riza, along with some other military friends I don't recognize defending us, but I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. Nothing will be the same anymore. My supposedly wonderful wedding day has become a full out massacre. I don't care. I don't._

I try to swipe a gun to end this horrific sight, but someone grabs my hand. It's the little girl.

"I hate you! Let go of me! You started this and you're smiling? People are dying… Ed's dying… don't you realize that?"

The kid pulls me harshly into a corner, one that isn't a canvas for the blood work of my friends and family… yet.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss. I'm just a Xingese girl who's come here to witness a terrible tragedy. One that might have occurred because of my accidental slip of a gun. Oops!"

Wow. She really put a lot of effort into making that one cute. She even added her own touch of sweetness and a smile.

I grit my teeth in annoyance.

"Who are you? Why did you hur-" That's as far as I got until I noticed something. Her hair… its changing… it's almost getting spikier as I'm looking at her. It kind of looks like… a palm tree I guess…

**Alright! I think you guys know who this is! If you don't then, you'll have to read the next chapter to figure it out! Although I think I've made it pretty obvious already. Well, I don't want to make excuses, but I can say that I will update very soon. But I will so don't think I've given up on this! Thanks for all the read my sucky fics! Thanks! **


	6. Author's note again IMPORTANT

Hi guys. I really don't know how to continue this anymore. Like honestly, I have zero ideas. Does anyone want to maybe use this idea or something? If not, I'll just delete this. I anime skip and I've moved on from FMA. Sorry guys, but I'm just not into this anime as much as I used to be and now I find it extremely difficult to write fanfiction for this anime right now. Sorry again to disappoint all my readers!

- Hikari


End file.
